


Needy

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language, This was conceived prior to learning that Clint has a family, pre-AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is injured, and wants Natasha to give him a hand. She resents the pun more than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

Clint Barton can be a little shit when he’s hurt.  
  
Natasha has no doubt that if something serious were to happen, Clint would be up and out of bed in a second and searching for his bow and quiver. The man could have a broken  
neck and he’d still be hopping around like an idiot.  
  
But heaven help her if there wasn’t a fight in sight.  
  
“ _Nat_ ,” Clint is waving at her from the cot. He left the medical bay yesterday and is currently occupying a small room on the Helicarrier.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Help me?”  
  
“With what?”  
  
When Clint doesn’t answer, Natasha glances up from her book and sees a classic puppy-dog pout being directed at her.  
  
“Clint, we’ve been over this. I can’t actually read your mind.”  
  
She’s got a guess, but it’s worth it to make him work for it.  
  
“Wanna give me a hand?”  
  
“What did I say about using that sort of euphemism?”  
  
“My arm’s already broken, Nat, Rumlow beat you to it.”  
  
“Are you trying to get a pity-fuck, Barton?”  
  
“Are you trying to pretend that the puppy-pout doesn’t work on you?”  
  
Natasha rolls her eyes. Playing hard-to-get has been something of a staple in their relationship from the beginning, but ultimately they both knew that the other was just as ready and willing as they were.  
  
Still. She’s kind of curious as to who will snap first.  
  
“If I recall correctly,” She drawls, returning to her book, “You’re ambidextrous. You’ve got one good arm left. Make use of it.”  
  
Clint _harrumphs_ in response, but doesn’t say anything else. There is the sound of shuffled clothing.  
  
Natasha doesn’t look up until she hears skin on skin, though, and is satisfied to see Clint glaring gloomily at the ceiling whilst his hand works away at his cock. She only chances a brief glance, looking back down so as not to let him catch her looking.  
  
It’s maybe a few minutes later when the sound stops and Clint whines, “ _Naaaat._ ”  
  
Natasha shuts her eyes. She knows some of it’s an act, but it’s difficult to determine how much. “Whaaaat?” She retorts, deadpan.  
  
“My arm’s wearing out, and I can’t switch.” He pouts again and wiggles his injured arm a bit. She actually sees a jolt of real pain flash across his face before disappearing again. And God damn it, that actually does tug at her otherwise limp heart-strings just a little, _little_ bit.  
  
After a moment of contemplation, Natasha sighs, rolls her eyes, and shuts her book. “Don’t look so smug, I can just as easily leave you here.” She warns Clint, who is grinning with triumph.  
  
“I don’t doubt it, Nat.”  
  
She climbs on top of him, straddles his hips and sets to work, stroking at a steady pace, and he leaned back and let his hips jerk up lazily in tune with her. Clint’s left hand, the unbroken one, comes up to trace her breast, then to slide against her stomach.  
  
“Did you want me to…?”  
  
Natasha smirks. “I thought your arm was tired.”  
  
“I can manage.”  
  
“I’ll live. You can make it up to me later.” She has a meeting with Fury soon, and there’s no easy access to much of her body without taking her suit off. No, she’ll be happy to test the limits of what Clint can and can’t do later, when they could guarantee uninterrupted time.  
  
Well, as much as any of them could be guaranteed uninterrupted time.  
  
Clint whimpers, and that’s the only hint she gets that he’s getting close to release. Natasha’s been with her fair share of men before, and that’s how she knows that Clint is the uncharacteristically quiet sort when it comes to sexual activity. She doesn’t know whether it’s a matter of self-control, or if that’s just not naturally how he expresses his arousal, but it takes effort to recognize that he’s actually enjoying any of it. The first few times, she had been convinced that he was having a terrible time with her and just gritting his teeth through it.  
  
Since then, he’s been better at making his liking for her (and her abilities) a bit more vocal.  
  
Clint loops his good arm around Natasha’s shoulders and pulls her down for a kiss, and she doesn’t see it when he comes, but she feels his hips jump especially hard beneath her and feels the semen on her hand.  
  
When the kiss breaks, she only pulls away a little, still close enough to whisper and be heard. “I don’t want to hear about your arm aching when I get back later. Remember, you owe me.”  
  
Clint’s grin is sleepier now. “Love ya, Nat.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
-End


End file.
